


Protecting Derek.

by Theonethatwritesandobsesses



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angel!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatwritesandobsesses/pseuds/Theonethatwritesandobsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an Angel. Well a guardian Angel. He has to earn his wings before he's a full angel though. He's got to protect Derek.<br/>Why did he have to be stuck with Derek Hale, the most grummpiest wolf in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from someone on my Tumblr.   
> You can prompt me anything anytime. :)  
> Tumblr: scarscoverthybody.tumblr.com

Stiles is a Guardian Angel. Well not an angel yet. He has to earn is wins. So the Angel council appointed him to this werewolf Derek Hale. Derek likes to make it hard for Stiles to earn his wins. This guy (animal?) get into more danger than a mouse with a mouse trap. I mean every corner the damn werewolf turns, there's some kind of danger, or he runs into danger. Anyway, Stiles can't gain his wings, until this dumbass is 'saved'. How the hell was he suppose to protect a werewolf? How the hell was he suppose to save a fucking werewolf? Stiles had been with Derek for 6 months now. Everytime Derek gets into trouble, Stiles does something to stop it. Not does something to stop it, but more of steer clear or prevent it. Derek of course thinks he is annoying. Stupid. Derek knows he's not human, but doesn't believe he is an angel. Stiles thinks Derek might think he is more of a Fariy, ShapeShifter of some kind of Ghost. Derek doesn't believe him about the whole I-am-an-Angel thing. Derek has a pack. There is Scott. Scott is like the annoying younger brother type, and he is obsessed with this girl Allison, who comes from a family who hunts werewolve, the Argents. Then there is Erica and Boyd. They are sort of an item. Boyd is the more laid back kind of guy and Erica is a catty (heehee), talkback, kind of girl. Then there is Issac. Now Issac is more hard to understand. He has many personality traits. He can be kind or he can be very aggressive. That also might come from him being abused by his asshole of a father. They there is Jackson. Jackson was formally a Kanima, some type of lizard creatue. He is now a werewolf. Jackson is an arrogant asshole. Enough said. Jackson is dating this strawberry blonde named Lydia. Lydia is like a walking encyclopedia. She knows everything and anything. Derek's pack believed him. Now if only he could get Derek too. Hmm?   
Over the months, Stiles had fallen for Derek. He doesn't mean saving him, or just liking him. No, he means falling inlove with the sourwolf. Between protecting Derek and being angry at him, Stiles saw things most of the others didn't. Under the sour exterior, was a broken guy. He lost his family in a fire. He blames himself, because his psyco ex-girlfriend set his house on fire. Bitch. When Derek and Stiles are alone together Derek loses the whole facade of being the whole I'm-Alpha-I-have-no-feelings facade. Derek somewhat opens up to Stiles. He talks about certain things, mostly to do with his family or the pack or his ex and how hurt he was by what she did. He'll talk about the shit that comes with being a werewolf, or what happened before Stiles came into his life. But still Stiles was unsure of Derek's feelings for him. Problem? Stiles thinks, yes.   
Stiles has yet to earn his wings. Which confuses the fuck out of him, because he makes sure Derek doesn't get killed. Stiles knows even after he gets his wings, he will stay with Derek, but he just wants his wings already. He doesn't know how the fuck to get them though.   
So here he was, sitting in another pack meeting.  
"The Argents have decieded to take back their agreement with us. They believe that we will cause harm to not only them but everyone in this town." Derek says, in his I'm-the-Alpha voice.  
"That can't be true. Allison would have told me!" Scott says, standing up. "Not only would she have told me, she also would be joining them." Scott continued, getting into Derek's face. "So you are wrong!" Derek roughly pushes Scott down onto the floor.  
"Let me tell you this..." He growled, kneeling down infront of Scott." You ever, and I mean ever, get in my face again, I won't hesitate to kill you. I don't care if you are pack, you do not disrespect me." Derek growled before standing up, leaving a cowaring Scott on the floor. "And for Allison, she is joining them. She blames us for the death of her mother." Derek said.  
"How do you suppose we stop them?" Boyd inquires.   
Oh, I don't know. Bite their heads off, with your werewolf teeth, maybe? Stiles thinks.  
"They seem to be planning an attack. We will be staying here-" Derek points to the burnt floor of the old Hale house. "-so that they don't find the subway station. We stay together at all times. They will try to kill us off one by one." Derek says gruffly. Sourwolf. So they advise a plan of attack, when the Argents come looking.  
Three days. Three days later the Argents are storming into the old Hale house. Guns, arrows and weapons aimed in all direction. Derek and his pack are already facing them. They had heard the footsteps from a mile away. No literally they had. Infront of the Argent group, standing Chris Argent and Allison Argent. Stiles can see Scott's face crumble when he spots Allison. What did he think that the daughter of two werewolf hunters, wasn't going to help?  
"How could you, Allison?" Scott whipsers in a broken voice, loud enough for the humans to hear.  
"Because you killed my mother." Allison says, flatly.  
The Argents aim there weapons and the werewolfs get into attack position. The fight begins. Stiles eyes always on Derek. He need to protect Derek, not only to get his wings, but because he loves the sourwolf. He seeing Chris Argent sneaking up behind Derek. Gun raised and pointing straight at the wolfs head. Stiles can smell the silver bullet, already in the cartiage.  
"Derek!" Stiles yells and in a flash standing infront of Derek just before the bullet hits him. Instead of the bullet hitting Derek. The bullet lodged into Stiles' chest. Everyone stops, the Argents and the pack. They all stare as black drips from the wound. The Argents flee, thinking Stiles is some kind of demon. Stiles looks down at the would, reaching to touch it before he collapses. Derek catches him before Stiles hits the ground. The whole pack is huddled around him. Derek trying, and failing, to find a pulse or see if Stiles is still alive. Issac and Erica a whimpering. Afraid they are loosing someone they hold so dearly in their hearts. Scott is looking horrified. In his mind, trying to find out how an Angel could die. Jackson and Boyd are huddle over Derek's shoulder, listening for the heartbeat they knew so well. Derek? Derek was rocking back and forth, hold Stiles close, muttering things against the fallen Angel.  
"You can't die. You can't! You are suppose to stay her with me; with us. Don't leave. Need you. Love you."   
All of the sudden, Stiles is glowing. The whole pack moves away, while Derek stills holds on to him. Stiles is levatating from Dereks arms. There is dust and light, moving fastly around Stiles, hiding him from view. Stiles slowly drifts back down to the ground, dust and light still swirling around him. Once he is on the ground again, the light fades, to reveal a past out Stiles, with his new wings. Stiles starts to twitch and Derek is by his side in a instant, lifting him into his arms.   
"Stiles?" Derek says. Stiles eyes flutter before they fully open. He feels something in his back, not something painful, just something that wasn't there before, turning his head to somewhat look at his back. When he looks and sees the wings, he lets out a small 'YES'. Then he notices he is in someone's arms. He turns his head to look at the person. He comes face to face with Derek.  
"Derek?...Why am I in your arms?" Stiles questions. eyes wide, heart beating faster.  
"You got shot. The Argents feld when you began to bleed black. W-We though we lost you. I-I thought I lose you." Derek says, a slight tremble in his voice. Stiles reaches a hand up to cup his cheek.  
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Stiles says softly to Derek. "I don't plan on leaving any of you for a long time." He says to the rest. They all sigh a relief, but then make a quick exit because of the glare Derek is giving them.  
"Why'd you do that?"Stiles says, moving to get out of Derek's arms, but Derek tightens his arms before he could move.   
"I wanted to talk to you alone."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. W-when you got hit with the bullet and he started to bleed the black shit. I-I though I was going to lose you. I though I was going to l-lose you, before I got to tell you my feelings. I-I thought you were going to leave us and that I was n-never going to see you again. D-Don't ever do that again. I have to tell you I love you." Derek said, voice trembling.  
"Okay, 1. I love you too. and 2. I did that because I was protecting you. Not because I thought to myself 'Hey wouldn't it be fun to jump infront of a bullet'. And 3..."Stiles said before leaning up and kissing Derek. Derek froze for a second, caught off guard, before responding. They shared a fierce kiss, filled with passion, desire, lust, and love, before Stiles pulled back.   
Foreheads resting against each other, Stiles whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
